Gaming device manufacturers strive to make wagering gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment, entertainment and excitement as possible for players. Providing interesting and exciting primary or base games and secondary or bonus games in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement. Another way to enhance a player's enjoyment, entertainment and excitement with a gaming device is by including lights, sounds and other visual or audio or audio-visual effects in the gaming machines.
Certain known gaming devices use mechanical devices such as reels, wheels or spheres to enhance the attraction of the machines to players and also to enhance the player's game playing experience. These mechanical devices enable a player to see physical movements of symbols or functional elements of a game, a portion of a game which increases the player's enjoyment of the game.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new and different mechanical devices which operate in conjunction with primary or secondary games of wagering gaming devices.